


The Party

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Diaper, NSFW, Omorashi, ask to tag, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Geralt goes to a party and pisses himself twice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Witcher [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> no notes, brain empty,.

It had all started out with a party. Jaskier had a habit of bringing Geralt to these parties, even if he didn’t need any added protection from the men he cuckolded. The white wolf of Rivia was just that entertaining that it never hurt Jaskier to bring him around, and all the other patrons delighted in seeing in him. 

At some points, it felt like he was the first grandchild of desperate grandparents. Half drunk nobles would come up to him and gush about the accomplishments they heard about, then offer him stay at their homes if he ever wanted to tell stories or find work. Then, they’d leave, but not before ordering some foot man to fill his cup and get him treats. 

Not that he minded. 

Drunk nobles tended to do most the talking, and free food was free food. Not to mention the wine and treats were of high quality. It wasn’t long before he was nearly drunk. His system would flush it out soon enough.

And soon enough it was. Pressure built in his bladder as the heat of the alcohol trickled through him and dulled his senses.

All of a sudden, Jaskier was by his side, and prodded him, “Darling, you’re squirming an awful lot. Are you drunk, or do you need to tinkle?”

Geralt frowned at him, “Lower your voice, fool. I know when I need to relieve myself, and I really don’t need you breathing down my neck about it.” 

He raised a brow, “Interesting. This is the first time I’m bringing it up, love. And I’m just trying to look out for your grumpy pants, you just look like your potty dancing over here.” 

Geralt huffed, “Well I’m not, I don’t need to pee.”

At least not that he was aware of. His body, however, didn’t care if he took full notice of his aching bladder. The muted signals were further silenced by the alcohol, and his bladder had been ignored for long enough. 

Just as his indignant response left his lips, his bladder released. In the silence of his words, the hiss of his uring could be heard. Not to mention the sound of piss hitting the marble. 

The artificial light inside the large chamber caught on the rivulets of piss traveling down his thighs, but otherwise, the wetness surrounding his crotch and inner thighs stayed invisible against his black pants. 

Still, both he and Jaskier knew what had just happened. Both stared down at the astringent puddle. 

Geralt’s mind stood at a stand still, not really knowing how to resolve this situation. He was standing in wet pants in the middle of a large party hall, surrounded by nobles who were previously gushing over him. What would they think of him knowing he had gushed onto the floors. 

Before he could come up with a plan of action, Jaskier took action. Taking his goblet of dark wine, he threw its contents at Geralt’s crotch. It dripped off him, staining the piss to be more a wine color. The muddy red of his piss actually matched remarkably well with his now flushing face. 

Grabbing his upper arm, Jaskier lead him out of the hall to the corridor. Quickly, he flagged down another servant, “Hi. Yes. I’m so sorry to bother you, but I just spilled wine all over this poor fellow and I feel so awful. Do you by any chance have a chamber he can change in and some spare clothes?”

The man didn’t think twice about the request and nodded. 

Soon enough, the two were in a small bed chamber, a pair of grey britches draped over the foot of the bed. Geralt stripped and the bard sighed. 

“I don’t know how I feel about these pants. I’m glad they have something for your wet ass to change into, but still. With your black shirt? I suppose it will be fine.” 

Geralt huffed, “Will you stop reminiscing and get me a wet cloth?” 

“Yes, of course, love.” He went and wet a cloth from the basin that stood on a small armoire across the room. He brought it over, and without being asked, he crouched to clean off the piss. 

“You know, I can get you a diaper if you need. It really wouldn’t be hard to procure a cloth and some pins.”

“No, I don’t need that anymore, and besides, I don’t want to have to suffer the conversation you have with a servant to get that shit.” 

“You’re just fussy because your wet. If you really don’t think you need a diaper, go ahead and get dressed again.”

He nodded and pulled on the new britches. Surprisingly, they were a bit too big. Theystill stayed up around his waist, but the fabric was loose, especially compared to his usual tight leather pants. 

Jaskier hummed, looking him up and down. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just put you in a diaper now? Your pants are a bit big, no one will see. But they’ll certainly see if you pioss yourself again...”

“They will be able to see the diaper just as well.” He accented his concerns with a huff.

He sighed and restated his earlier observation, “You’re just fussy.” Despite that, he still didn’t diaper him.  
.  
The two went back to the party, and hardly anyone commented on the costume change. No, there were much larger things afoot than the change of pants.

As the party grew, the main attraction was wheeled out. A chimera was chained to a large rolling platform, all three of it’s heads had a manacle around the neck, but no muzzle. That would ruin the delight of having the roars and spits of fire on display. Its wings were obviously clipped to prevent it from flying around, but it still growled and hissed and squaked with its heads  
It broke free of the chains with a loud, ear-splitting ‘CLANG’. The patrons ran screaming as the chimera started to attack

Geralt knew it likely just wanted to escape, to go back home to the woods, but that wasn’t an option at the moment, not stuck inside the castle as it was.

He’d have to slay the beast, it had its wings clipped as it was, it wouldn't survive in the wild. Quickly downing a potion, he leapt into action. 

As he was moving, quickly trying to get the better of the large beast, dodging the bursts of flame and the pesky tail. At a first glance, it looked ill, kept too skinny and too sedated to be dangerous. But, if it was strong enough to break free of it’s chains, it was strong enough to kill him. 

He was slashed across the shoulder; pain shot through his system. And if that wasn’t bad enough on its own, he was starting to feel an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. As it tended to be nowadays, it was a sudden, desperate urge to piss, no warning. He would have just a few minutes to relieve himself lest he eal with the same wet pants he had earlier that evening. 

But, he was fighting. And plaguing his mind with such trivialities as proper bathroom etiquette was useless. He didn’t need a distraction, and he was going to get dirty fighting this beast as it were. So, he did the one rational thing and pissed his pants. 

It didn’t take much for his body to completely comply with the request. Piss gushed out of him, darkening the gray britches in quite notable wet streaks. The slightly baggy fabric stuck to his thighs as piss cascaded down his legs. The water tension from his damp thighs to the soake fabric was enough to keep it clinging to him as he continued to fight the loose chimera. 

Just as his stream petered out, he delivered the final blow. The chimera was struck dead, evidently still weak or otherwise sedated despite having broken free. One last burst of strength at the hope of being freed. 

The corpse of the creature fell uselessly to ground. Geralt stayed at the ready for a second before dropping his defensive pose. His borrowed pants were wet and far too cold for comfort. But more than that, he could still feel the potion burrowing through his veins, shooting adrenaline off left and right. It demanded release, much like his now empty bladder had moments before. 

Without him pushing himself in a fight, the adrenaline had nowhere to go, except to congregate in his stomach. He could feel nausea building there. 

Before he could do anything about the bitter bile building in the back of his throat, Jaskier ran up to him. 

“Geeze, that was actually really quick. Usually you take a lot longer.” He looked over the chimera before refocusing on Geralt. “You look mostly fine. Got a bit too excited, it seems. Everyone’s going to be able to see.” 

Sure enough, when the crowds of people would start streaming back in amidst the silence, they would all see his piss soaked pants. 

Geralt huffed, not having anything to say back. 

Jaskier just clicked his tongue, “You could have avoided this if you just listened to daddy.”

At that, the witcher did blush, but he let his hand be taken and he was led off by the bard to finally get a diaper put on.


End file.
